Silent And Sound
by KANOKOTADA
Summary: Kata tidak selamanya menjadi penting jika sunyi bisa menyatukan mereka dan suara menjadi begitu indah jika yang terdengar adalah cinta.
1. Silent And Sound 1 : Hujan

**Silent And Sound**

 **Silent And Sound : Hujan**

 **Kediaman Kurosaki**

 _Dari jendela terlihat embun yang menyelimuti kaca menghalangi pandangan untuk melihat hujan yang suaranya terdengar semakin deras. Suara petir berkejaran dengan cahaya kilat dilangit yang gelap._

 _Suara dari televisi [….Hujan deras mengguyur seluruh wilayah Tokyo disertai angin berkekuatan 20 km/jam, ini merupakan dampak dari badai Phanfone yang terjadi di utara Tokyo. Diharapkan seluruh masyarakat tidak keluar rumah dan bagi masyarakat yang sedang berkendara dihimbau untuk berlindung ditempat yang aman agar tidak terjadi hal….]_

" _Otousan. Kenapa Okaasan belum kembali?" tanya anak umur 7 tahun itu sambil asyik membongkar pasang mainan robotnya._

" _Mmm..mungkin setelah hujan reda dia akan kembali dengan Kanae" jawab ayahnya yang sedang sibuk mengganti popok salah satu peri kembar kecilnya._

 _Riiinggg Riiinggg Riiinggg_

" _Biar aku yang angkat" pinta ayahnya yang berjalan mendekati telepon._

 _Anak lelaki kecil itu melihat ayahnya kemudian kembali lagi pada mainannya._

" _Hallo. Keluarga Kurosaki…"_

 _[...]_

" _Benar. Dia istri saya"_

 _[…..]_

" _Dimana sekarang?"_

 _[…..]_

 _Angin yang menerjang hujan, Hujan yang terjatuh dari awan gelap, Awan gelap yang ditembus petir, Petir yang memberi ketakutan…_

 _ **Kediaman Ishida**_

 _Dari jendela terlihat embun yang menyelimuti kaca menghalangi pandangan untuk melihat hujan yang suaranya terdengar semakin deras. Suara petir berkejaran dengan cahaya kilat dilangit yang gelap._

 _Suara dari televisi [….Hujan deras mengguyur seluruh wilayah Tokyo disertai angin berkekuatan 20 km/jam, ini merupakan dampak dari badai Phanfone yang terjadi di utara Tokyo. Diharapkan seluruh masyarakat tidak keluar rumah dan bagi masyarakat yang sedang berkendara dihimbau untuk berlindung ditempat yang aman agar tidak terjadi hal….]_

" _Otousan. Kenapa Okaasan belum kembali?" tanya anak umur 7 tahun itu sambil membalik selembar halaman dalam buku yang dibacanya._

" _Mmm..mungkin setelah hujan reda dia akan kembali dengan Misaki" jawab ayahnya yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di notebooknya._

 _Riiinggg Riiinggg Riiinggg_

" _Biar aku yang angkat" pinta ayahnya yang berjalan mendekati telepon._

 _Anak lelaki kecil itu melihat ayahnya sambil membenarkan kaca matanya._

" _Hallo. Keluarga Ishida…"_

 _[…..]_

" _Benar. Dia istri saya"_

 _[…..]_

" _Dimana sekarang?"_

 _[…..]_

 _Angin yang menerjang hujan, Hujan yang terjatuh dari awan gelap, Awan gelap yang ditembus petir, Petir yang memberi ketakutan…_

 _Kurosaki Misaki dan Ishida Kanae ditakdirkan terlahir untuk menjadi sahabat, cinta dan keluarga. Bahkan mereka ditakdirkan untuk mati bersama._

 **Satu tahun berlalu…**

"Cepat! nanti kita akan terlambat, bodoh" anak kecil dengan laga tengil itu bersandar dipintu menunggu temannya memakai sepatu.

"Berisik kau, idiot" anak berkaca mata itu terlihat kesal.

Kurosaki Ichigo, tinggal bersebelahan dengan Ishida Uryuu, teman dekatnya. Walau terlihat seperti tikus dan kucing. Mereka sangat dekat setelah kejadian kecelakaan yang menyebabkan orang yang mereka cintai pergi untuk selamanya dari dunia ini.

"Hei. Kau tahu tidak kalau rumah itu berhantu?" tunjuk bocah berambut oranye itu pada sebuah rumah besar bagai istana.

"Kau bisa dipenjara kalau menyebarkan isu tidak benar!" omel anak berkaca mata yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Bagaimana setelah pulang sekolah kita selidiki rumah itu?" ajak Ichigo sambil mengaitkan tangan kanannya ke bahu Uryuu.

"Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan setelah pulang sekolah. Club memanah, kursus bahasa inggris dan mengerjakan PR. Aku punya masa depan" sambil melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari bahunya dengan bangga Uryuu menyebutkan kegiatannya hari itu.

"Yo. Kau kira dirimu saja yang punya masa depan. Aku juga! Lagi pula aku tak perduli dengan kegiatanmu" dengan isengnya anak bergigi ompong didepan itu menendang bokong temannya.

"Brengsek kau Ichigooooo!" teriaknya kesal. Kejar-kejaran dijalan menuju sekolah tak bisa dihindarkan lagi.

"Ayo kejar aku, mata empat" Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya dan itu membuat Ishida tambah marah.

* * *

Rumah besar dengan gaya _art deco_ itu berdiri angkuh diantara rumah-rumah disekitarnya. Tidak banyak yang tahu siapa pemiliknya hanya beredar kabar kalau rumah itu milik seorang pengusaha yang mengendalikan bisnis kotor dan salah satu dari pentinggi yakuza. Mungkin itu benar, mungkin itu salah hanya sekedar rumor. Dari sekian banyak cerita tentang rumah itu adalah cerita tentang hantu. Banyak yang bilang anak lelaki pemilik rumah yang tewas bunuh diri sering terlihat sedang berdiri di dekat jendela dan menatap ke jalan siapapun yang melihatnya akan terhipnotis kemudian akan bunuh diri juga. Ada juga cerita, sering terlihatnya anak kecil berdiri ditaman dengan pakaian lusuh dan kotor jika kita menghampirinya dia akan menghilang.

"Hah. Dasar Uryuu bilang saja takut. Banyak alasan saja!" Anak lelaki yang penuh rasa ingin tahu itu benar-benar datang setelah pulang sekolah.

Ichigo berdiri didepan pagar yang menjulang tinggi seperti pembatas antara kerajaan dan rakyat jelata. Kedua tanganya dikaitkan pada jeruji besi pagar kemudian wajahnya ditempelkan diantara kedua jeruji besi pagar itu. Matanya melirik kesegala sudut, tempat itu terlihat bersih dan rapih seperti ada yang mengurusnya. Taman luas yang dihiasi bunga-bunga indah, pohon sakura, bonsai, kolam ikan, dan air mancur segalanya sempurna.

"Bagaimana bisa orang-orang menyebut rumah ini berhantu" gumamnya pelan.

Terdengar suara dari balik semak-semak pohon alhasil membuat Ichigo kaget. Anak itu penasaran ada apa dibalik semak-semak. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil batu kecil didekatnya dan melemparnya kearah semak-semak. Hanya terdengar erangan pelan dan itu membuat Ichigo semakin penasaran. Dia berpikir mungkin itu anjing kecil yang terperangkap. Dibuka tas sekolahnya kemudian dia mengambil sepotong sosis berbentuk _tako-san winna_ yang tersisa saat makan siang tadi.

"Ayo puppy…Ini makanan untukmu. Aku punya sosis" Ichigo mejulurkan tangannya yang memegang sosis "Ayo jangan takut" lanjutnya merayu.

Keluarlah sesuatu dari semak-semak itu.

"Wah! K-k-kkau manusia" teriak Ichigo terkejut dengan sedikit melompat.

Seorang anak kecil entah lelaki atau perempuan berbadan sangat kurus memakai kaos pink bergambar beruang yang sudah lusuh dan kotor, serta mengenakan celana dalam berdiri dihadapan Ichigo. Rambut yang dipotong tak beraturan itu memiliki warna yang sedikit lebih gelap darinya. Ditangan dan kakinya penuh luka, baik luka baru atau bekas luka, juga ada lebam disana. Yang menarik perhatian Ichigo ialah matanya yang besar berwarna silver abu-abu. Tapi sayang salah satu matanya, mata kirinya bengkak dan terlihat ada sedikit darah kering dikelopak mata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ichigo pelan

Anak itu hanya terdiam tak ada reaksi.

"Ini untukmu" Ichigo menyodorkan tempat makanya yang berisi 3 buah sosis.

Anak itu masih saja diam tapi matanya melirik ke sosis.

"Ayo makan jangan malu. Otousan membuat terlalu banyak" Ichigo mendorong tubuhnya lebih kedepan sedikit supaya anak perempuan itu lebih dekat mengambil makanannya.

Dengan ragu-ragu anak itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Ichigo. Dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih karena dikakinya ada luka dia mengambil tempat makan itu dan melahap sosis itu dengan rakusnya.

"Yo. Pelan-pelan saja nanti kau tersedak"

Anak itu tak perduli dengan perkataan Ichigo. Benar saja dia tersedak. Ichigo menarik tangannya untuk mendekat kemudian dengan pelan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Lihat. Kau tersedak kan?"

Anak dihadapan Ichigo hanya diam. Mata indahnya berkaca-kaca.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu setelah pertemuan itu Ichigo belum bertemu lagi dengan anak malang yang tinggal dirumah besar diujung jalan. Setiap bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Ichigo keluar kelas lebih cepat untuk sesegera mungkin bertemu dengannya. Tapi, tak pernah bertemu padahal Ichigo selalu membawa makanan lebih untuk diberikan.

Hari ini Ichigo tak putus asa dia datang kembali kerumah anak itu. Berlari sekencang mungkin untuk melihat apa dia baik-baik saja.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Ichigo berhenti didepan rumah itu dan mengatur nafasnya, dilihat anak itu sudah berdiri didepan semak-semak pohon dimana pertama kali dia muncul. Dengan baju yang sama namun kali ini Ichigo melihat luka baru. Bibir atasnya pecah masih terlihat darah yang basah seperti baru saja terluka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo dan anak itu hanya diam.

Ichigo menggengam jeruji besi itu dengan kuat, kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya terpejam.

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana aku harus menolongnya? Haruskah aku minta bantuan Otousan atau Uryuu? Bagaimana ini?"_ Ocehnya dalam hati kemudian terisak menangis. Saat dia membuka mata anak itu berjalan perlahan kehadapannya meraih wajah Ichigo dengan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipi.

"Aku punya roti melon untukmu" Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya tak terlarut oleh kesedihan kemudian membuka tas dan mengeluarkan roti sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi ompongnya "ini susu rasa strawberry. Kau pasti suka" lanjutnya lagi masih tersenyum.

Anak itu langsung menyambar dan memeluk erat makanan dan minuman dari tangan Ichigo. Hanya tawa yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo karena melihat tingkah teman barunya yang lucu.

"Mm.. dari pertama bertemu aku belum tahu namamu. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo dan kau?"

Anak itu masih bungkam tak bersuara.

"Sudah..sudah.. jangan dipaksakan" pinta Ichigo "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya. Bibirmu sedang terluka" Ichigo membuang pandangannya kearah lain agar tidak terlihat rasa sedihnya.

Dengan berani Ichigo melihat kembali kearah anak itu dan berkata "Siapapun namamu aku tak perduli aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Kau mau jadi temanku?"

Lagi-lagi anak itu hanya diam saja.

"Ok, kita berteman sekarang. Ini untukmu. Hadiah dariku" Ichigo memberi sebuah benda berbentuk bulat berwarna orange dengan tali warna senada yang bisa dikaitkan dimana saja dan jika diguncang-guncangkan akan terdengar bunyi bergerincing. Dia membelinya di _konbini_ dekat sekolah.

Gadis kecil itu kemudian mengambil hadiahnya dari tangan Ichigo.

"Anggap saja suaranya adalah aku yang sedang berbicara padamu. Jangan takut jika sendiri karena aku ada bersamamu"

* * *

Ruangan serupa penjara yang berada dibawah tanah rumah hanya diberi sebuah lampu tempel dengan watt kecil untuk sedikit menerangi isi ruangan itu. Lembab juga bau dari urin dan kotoran manusia bercampur menjadi satu. Tempat tidur besi berkarat dengan alas _futon_ tipis yang kotor dan sebuah bantal juga ada disana. Seorang anak kecil sedang asyik mengunyah roti pemberian teman barunya diatas tempat tidur.

"Hei. Apa yang kau makan?" teriak seorang perempuan berwajah garang itu sambil membuka gembok yang mengunci pintu besi.

Anak kecil itu terkejut melihat perempuan dihadapannya tiba-tiba datang. Cepat-cepat dia menaruh roti dan susu dibawah bantal. Namun hal itu tidak berhasil dengan segera perempuan itu mengambil roti dan susu kemudian menyeret anak itu keluar ruangan. Dibawanya anak itu keruangan megah yang ternyata adalah ruang makan. Kursi dengan kayu _oak_ merah terbaik dihiasi beludru warna marun halus untuk sandaran dan tempat duduknya. Tiap sisi ada 10 kursi tak terbayang berapa panjang meja makan itu.

"Nyonya, dia mencoba menyembunyikan roti dan susu" perempuan itu memperlihatkan roti dan susu pada wanita cantik yang ada dihadapannya.

"Cih. Makanan sampah itu jangan diperlihatkan padaku!"

"Maaf nyonya. Saya akan membuangnya" perempuan yang ternyata pelayan itu berjalan menuju dapur tapi belum satu langkah, kakinya dipeluk erat oleh anak yang menangis memohon untuk tidak dibuang.

"Engh..engh.." anak kecil itu mencoba berbicara namun sulit diungkapkan.

Pelayan itu mencoba melepaskan kakinya dengan menendang sang anak.

"Lolly, berikan saja makanan sampah itu padanya! Sebagai hukuman ikat dia masukan ke _bathtub_ dan biarkan _shower_ itu menyala sampai tengah malam" wanita cantik itu melihat jam ditangan kanannya waktu menunjukan 19.05 "Aku akan makan malam dengan pacar baruku jadi, laksanakan perintahku sekarang!" dengan perasaan puas menyiksa, wanita itu melihat pada anak kecil yang masih menangis kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Malam sudah larut tapi Ichigo belum bisa memejamkan mata. Pikirannya jauh mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi selama 2 minggu ini. Anak itu dan dirinya. Ia akan mencari tahu dan berbicara perlahan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan teman barunya itu. Bagaimana bisa bertemu lagi dengannya sedangkan dalam 2 minggu ini bertemu 2 kali saja dan itu hanya dihari **Selasa**.

"Selasa!" teriak Ichigo ditengah malam.

Ayahnya berlari keluar kamar tidur setelah mendengar teriakan anak lelakinya "Nak, Kau baik-baik saja? apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tanyanya dari depan pintu kamar jagoannya.

"Oops!" Ichigo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya "Gomen. Jangan kuwatir aku hanya bermimpi" lanjutnya menenangkan ayahnya.

"Ok. Kembalilah tidur" perintah ayahnya

"Mm"

* * *

Pagi yang kelabu awan mendung menyelimuti Karakura dimusim penghujan ini. Sebuah taxi berhenti didepan rumah besar itu. Dari taxi keluarlah seorang pria dengan mengenakan stelan jas mewah merk ternama. Dengan wajah marah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Oh. Tuan sudah kembali" sapa pelayan yang bernama Lolly itu.

"Dimana pelacur itu?!" bentak pria paruh baya sambil berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Ah. Dear, kau sudah kembali? Kenapa tiba-tiba…" wanita itu tersenyum manis menghampiri suaminya.

Tanpa banyak bicara pria itu langsung menjambak rambut istrinya menyeretnya menuruni tangga kemudian mendorongnya ke lantai. Setelah wanita itu tersungkur dilantai tendangan bertubi-tubi diterimanya. Pelayan yang dari tadi menyaksikan kemurkaan tuannya mencoba berlari untuk meminta bantuan tapi dia kalah cepat dengan tuannya. Darr! Terlesatlah satu peluru membolongi kepala pelayan malang tersebut. Wanita yang masih merintih kesakitan itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya. Pria itu menaruh pistolnya dibalik kantung jasnya kemudian melepaskan dasi dari kerah kemejanya dan mengaitkan keleher istrinya dengan sekuat tenaga sang suami menarik dasinya.

"Kau membohongiku! Berpacaran dengan pria lain, menghambur-hamburkan uangku untuk memenuhi nafsumu, kau kalah judi hingga menjual asset perusahaan tanpa sepengetahuanku, kau menyiksa kakakmu sendiri dan sekarang anakku. Dasar kau wanita biadab!" pria itu meludahi wajah istrinya.

 _Inoue Ryuji (32 tahun), pria tampan itu merupakan menantu dari pengusaha kaya raya Genryusai Yamamoto. Karena kepandaian dan dedikasi tinggi terhadap perusahaan tempatnya bekerja maka dia diangkat menjadi wakil presiden. Diapun jatuh cinta pada Anna (19 tahun) putri pertama pemilik perusahaan. Dengan tangan terbuka Yamamoto menerima sebagai suami untuk putrinya walaupun Ryuji bukan dari keluarga kaya. Pernikahan berjalan harmonis, setelah 1 tahun menunggu mereka dikaruniai seorang anak lelaki yang diberi nama Inoue Sora. Seiring berjalannya waktu Sora tumbuh dengan fisik yang lemah seperti ibunya dan diusianya yang ke 15 tahun Sora pergi untuk selamanya. Dalam kekecewaan terhadap perjalanan rumah tangga, Inoue Ryuji, lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah daripada bersama istrinya. Kekacauwan mulai terjadi disini, setelah adik angkat dari Anna kembali ke Jepang setelah lama tinggal di London sebagai model. Tia Herribel, itu nama popularnya. Mencoba merebut perhatian Inoue Ryuji dengan sikap manis dan simpatinya. Tapi, Ryuji tidak tergoda malah semakin cinta dengan istrinya karena saat itu sedang mengandung kembali anak kedua setelah satu setengah tahun lalu Sora meninggal._

 _Inoue Orihime, princess lucu nan cantik akhirnya bisa melihat dunianya. Ryuji sangat bangga dengan malaikat kecilnya, dia tak pernah lagi pergi keluar rumah kecuali ke kantor atau business trip. Saat Orihime menginjak usia 2 tahun, Anna masuk rumah sakit dengan diagnose komplikasi jantung. Ryuji hanya bisa menemui istrinya sebulan 2 kali saja karena sibuk menjadi presiden direktur menggantikan Yamamoto yang meninggal satu tahun lalu. Kesibukan mengejar materi hingga lupa dengan anak juga Istrinya yang sedang sakit. Tidak dipungkiri, Ryuji seorang lelaki yang juga butuh dilayani. Mendapat perhatian lebih dari adik iparnya, Ryuji mulai tergoda. Bermula dari sekedar makan malam hingga akhirnya tinggal bersama. Saat Orihime berusia 4 tahun, Ryuji menikahi adik iparnya yang telah direstui istrinya. Satu tahun kemudian Anna meninggal setelah mendapatkan penderitaan secara psikis dari adik angkatnya sendiri._

Wanita dihadapannya meronta-ronta kesakitan dari mulutnya mengucap kata maaf tapi, pria itu tak perduli. Dikeluarkan kembali pistol dari balik kantung jasnya dan…

Darr! Darr!

Wanita itu tewas mengenaskan, darah keluar dari 2 lubang tembakan didada yang tepat dijantung. Dengan gemetar pria berpistol itu berjalan perlahan menuju ruang bawah tanah menghampiri anak perempuannya yang terkurung diruangan gelap dan bau. Melihat putrinya tumbuh dengan ketidak sempurnaan dan siksaan membuat penyesalan yang tidak pernah akan bisa diperbaiki.

"Maafkan akuuu!" teriaknya histeris.

Anak perempuan itu ketakutan setengah mati, wajahnya pucat pasi tubuhnya gemetar kencang ketika pistol diacungkan ke kepala.

Darr!

* * *

Hujan benar-benar tidak lelah membasahi bumi. Hujan membuat orang tersenyum dan hujan juga dapat membuat orang menangis.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ichigo sambil berlari mendekati rumah besar diseberangnya. Dipagar besi rumah besar itu diberi garis polisi dan terlihat 2 orang polisi sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Ichigo!" teriak Uryuu sambil mengejar mengikuti sahabatnya.

"Hei. Bocah mau apa disini?" tanya polisi berbadan tegap.

"Dimana anak kecil yang…" belum selesai bicara Uryuu menarik Ichigo menjauhi rumah itu.

"Ichigo dengarkan aku!" Uryuu berusaha memegangi Ichigo yang berontak tetap ingin mendekati rumah tersebut "Dengarkan aku! Kalau kau berusaha menanyakan tentang kejadian ini kau akan kena masalah. Ini kasus besar bukan main-main kita masih dianggap belum dewasa untuk masalah ini. Semalam aku melihat berita, kejadian ini terjadi kemarin semua yang ada dirumah itu tak ada yang selamat. Aku tidak tau kau punya urusan apa dengan rumah ini tapi aku ingin kau cerita semua padaku setelah kau tenang"

Ichigo merasa perkataan teman yang dianggap seperti saudara laki-lakinya ada benarnya. Dia tidak mau mencari masalah untuk dirinya dan orang-orang yang mencintainya.

 _Aku tidak benci hujan tetapi aku merasa gelisah jika disentuhnya._

-TBC-

* * *

 **Original karakter : Tite Kubo Sensei**

Tulisan dengan _italic_ untuk suara hati/pikiran  & flashback.

Baca juga fanfic **Kanoko Tada** lainnya **My Happiness Is You**

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

Badai Phanfone : Badai angin disertai hujan.

Tako-san winna : sosis yang dibentuk seperti gurita.


	2. Silent And Sound 2 : Bahagia

**Silent And Sound**

 **Silent And Sound : Bahagia**

Diatas meja coklat kokoh itu terdapat papan nama yang tidak bisa aku baca tulisannya. Tapi memang hari ini sangatlah berbeda, aku dipakaikan kimono cantik berwarna pink dengan lukisan bunga musim semi. Rambutku yang pendek diberi pita kecil agar tampak menawan. _Hearing aid_ terkait dikuping kananku. Sepatu baru yang senada dengan warna kimono menjadi serasi untuk dipandang. Diruangan ini aku duduk di sofa hitam bersama Tenjiro Kiriji yang kukenal sebagai teman Otousan. Dia duduk disampingku sedang membaca secarik kertas dan aku asyik meminum susu strawberry kesukaanku.

Pintu kayu terdengar diketuk dari luar empat orang masuk keruangan, aku tahu satu orang yang bertubuh tinggi itu, Oetsu Nimaiya teman dari Tenjiro-san karena mereka selalu berdua. Namun tiga orang lainnya aku baru melihatnya dua lelaki, yang satu seperti Otousan bertubuh tinggi tapi dia sangat besar dengan rambut putih menutupi mulut, pipi hingga dagu juga kepalanya botak mengingatkanku pada _Santa Claus_ dan yang satu lagi sangat muda dengan wajah yang tampan, aku sangat tertarik dengan rambut putihnya. Ada satu wanita yang datang bersama dua lelaki itu begitu cantik tapi sangat menakutkan bagiku, ketika melihatku matanya yang tajam seperti marah padaku, bibir tipisnya selalu cemberut tanpa ada senyuman sejak ia masuk ke ruangan. Mereka semua berdiri saling membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian mempersilahkan ketiganya duduk. Aku masih duduk di sofa dengan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Orihime-chan.." Tenjiro-san meraih tangan kananku yang sedang memegang susu dengan tangan kirinya yang besar kemudian mendekatkanku pada orang yang kubilang seperti _Santa Claus_ "Ini pamanmu" Aku mendengar ucapannya lewat alat pendengarku sambil membaca gerak mulutnya.

"Pa-man?" Ucapku mengulang dengan ejaan yang aneh lalu mata bulatku melirik pada orang yang dimaksud.

Lelaki itu berlutut didepanku, aku melihat matanya penuh air dan menetes dipipinya yang tertutup rambut.

"Orihime.." Paman yang baru kutemui memeluku erat dalam tubuh besarnya. Begitu hangat dan nyaman seperti Otousan yang memeluku. Dia melepaskan tubuhku lalu menaruh kedua tangan besarnya dikedua pipiku kemudian mencium kening dan pipi kanan-kiri ku.

Paman mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan berwana biru yang ia keluarkan dari saku celana abu-abunya. Ia mengangkatku dan mendudukanku dipangkuannya, tersenyum memandangku.

"Orihime ini bibimu," paman menunjuk orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Aku mendengar dia bilang bibi.

"Nah. Itu sepupumu, Jushiro" Pemuda yang ditunjuk paman membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit sambil tersenyum. Aku juga mendengar dia bilang sepupu.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah bertemu mari kita selesaikan ini" Lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara itu berbicara sambil menekuk kaki kanannya lalu ditarunya diatas kaki kiri "Terima kasih atas kedatangan Tuan Ichibe Hyosube dan keluarga kemari".

"Kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih atas bantuan anda mempermudah proses ini" paman membungkukan badanya yang juga diikuti bibi dan sepupuku.

"Itu tugas kami" Tenjiro-san tersenyum "tolong berikan mapnya" ia menyuruh asistennya Oetsu-san, mengambil map yang ditunjuknya di atas meja kerja.

Dibukanya map putih itu perlahan dikeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan terlihat menarik nafas pelan kemudian membaca tulisan yang ada disana.

"Menurut undang-undang yang berlaku, keputusan pengasuhan yang dikaitkan dengan hubungan darah dimana dibuktikan dengan hasil tes DNA yang dilakukan sebelumnya bahwa mulai saat ini Selasa, 4 November 1999 Tn. Ichibe Hyosube (Kakak kandung dari Tn. Ryuji Inoue) berhak atas pengasuhan Orihime Inoue usia 5 tahun anak dari mendiang Tn. Ryuji Inoue dan Ny. Anna Inoue. Sesuai dengan surat wasiat yang tertulis bahwa Nn. Orihime Inoue puteri kandung dari Tn. Ryuji Inoue berhak mendapatkan bagian 10.000.000 Yen yang akan diserahkan kepada Tn. Ichibe Hyosube untuk biaya hidup dan keperluan pendidikan selama dalam pengasuhan" Pengacara itu melirik pada paman. Aku melihat bibi yang selalu cemberut padaku tersenyum hingga giginya terlihat.

"Kalau itu sudah diputuskan" Paman yakin menerima keputusan itu.

"Baiklah…" pengacara berkarisma itu membenarkan posisi duduknya "Anda boleh tanda tangan disini" ia menunjuk dengan telunjuk kanannya "Kalau anda kurang jelas, anda boleh membacanya lagi" kemudian menyodorkan kertasnya pada paman.

Paman memakai kaca matanya lalu mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, dibalik kaca mata terlihat bola matanya ke kanan-ke kiri dengan hati-hati mengeja disetiap kalimat.

"Aku akan menandatanganinya" Paman menurunkanku dari pangkuannya kemudian mendudukkanku diantara dirinya dan bibi. Aku merasakan bibi menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauh dariku. Paman mengambil pulpen diatas meja menandatangani 3 lembar kertas dan membubuhi stempel merah bercetak namanya.

"Baiklah tugasku sudah selesai anda akan menerima uangnya langsung dari bank di Swiss dan nanti anda akan menerima surat pengirimannya dari kami sebagai fasilitator" Tenjiro-san berdiri mengulurkan tangannya pada paman untuk bersalaman.

Paman juga berdiri kemudian bersalaman "Terima kasih untuk semuanya" ia membungkuk begitu juga bibi dan sepupuku, Jushiro.

Sang pengacara berjalan kearahku yang berdiri disamping paman, menyetuh kepalaku langsung aku menoleh ke atas untuk melihatnya, ia tersenyum padaku mengucapkan kata terakhirnya setelah merawatku selama sebulan ini. Aku membaca gerak bibirnya dan mendengar pelan suara beratnya _"Hiduplah dengan bahagia"_ ucapnya.

Laju kereta dari pusat Tokyo menuju Karakura membuatku mengantuk, dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah keluarga baru aku hanya terdiam. Sepupuku menariku mendekat padanya menyandarkan tubuh kecilku didadanya. Aku merasa nyaman, hangat sekaligus senang karena masih ada orang yang menyayangiku. Aku lihat paman didepanku yang tertidur pulas kepala yang disandarkan bergoyang-goyang begitu juga bibi mulutnya menganga lucu sekali. Aku menengok keatas melihat sepupuku memejamkan mata tangan kananya menopang dagunya seperti ia tahu kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya. Ia menengok ke bawah tersenyum padaku kemudian mengelus kepalaku.

"Kau lapar? Ingin makan sesuatu?" Tangannya meniru seperti orang sedang makan.

Aku membaca gerak bibirnya dan tangannya "Ti-dak" Jawabku dengan pengucapan yang aneh dari kebanyakan orang normal.

"Tidurlah aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai" ia mengusap-usap dahiku dengan ibu jari agar aku tertidur. Sesegera aku tertidur lelap dan semakin lelap.

Paman saudara satu-satunya dari Otousan mengasuhku setelah kejadian itu, membawaku kerumahnya memperkenalkanku lagi pada setiap anggota keluarga.

Pamanku Ichibe Hyosube, 54 tahun. Awalnya bekerja sebagai karyawan pemasaran disebuah perusahaan makanan ringan. Tapi, sekarang paman sudah tidak bekerja lagi karena ada pengurangan tenaga kerja dalam perusahaan tempatnya bekerja padahal paman bekerja hampir 9 tahun. Sekarang ia memulai usaha menjual sayur dan buah dirumah.

Senjumaru, 39 tahun. istri pamanku adalah ibu rumah tangga yang ikut membantu paman berjualan. Ia sangat tidak suka denganku selalu berteriak padaku atau marah padaku walau aku tidak berbuat kesalahan. Ia beralasan jika aku dipanggil tidak pernah mendengarnya padahal ia tahu kalau aku punya masalah pada telingaku.

Aku akan merasa nyaman jika bersama Jushiro, 11 tahun. Ia anak pertama dalam keluarga pamanku, enam tahun lebih tua dariku. Saat aku datang ia yang terlihat senang menyambutku selain paman dan Nanao. Aku memanggilnya Onii-chan. Sangat perhatian padaku, begitu sabar mengajariku membaca, menulis dan berbicara. Ia orang kedua yang aku suka setelah Otousan dalam hal membacakan cerita sebelum tidur walau kadang aku kurang mendengar apa yang diucapkan, baik Otousan atau Onii-chan selalu bercerita dengan gerakan yang sangat menjiwai setiap karakter dalam buku cerita, akupun jadi sedikit paham. Onii-chan selalu membangunkanku untuk bersiap kesekolah. Pergi ke sekolah bersama dan mengajaku bermain dipinggir sungai _Karasu_.

Nanao, 7 tahun. Anak perempuan satu-satunya yang paling dibanggakan bibi karena ia sangat pandai. Bukan berarti anaknya yang lain tidak pandai tapi ia sangat luar biasa. Aku ingin sepertinya bisa mengetahui apa saja. Aku senang jika bersamanya, ia akan menjawab apapun pertanyaanku. Nanao-chan selalu mengingatkan _"Membaca dapat membuatmu keliling dunia walau kau tidak pernah merasakan kenyataannya"_. Oleh sebab itu aku tidak pernah bosan untuk belajar membaca.

Toshiro, 4 tahun. Aku lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku terlihat dari sikapnya. Jika aku sedang belajar membaca ia akan bermain disekitarku dan membuat suara bising. Ketika aku menggambar, crayon yang kupunya diambill dan dipatahkan atau hasil gambarku dicoret-coret setelah itu aku hanya menangis, ia masih kecil wajar jika cemburu karena kasih sayang keluarganya harus terbagi denganku.

* * *

 _Aku ingin cepat dan semakin kencang berlari agar waktu yang penuh kepedihan itu tertinggal dibelakang tak akan dapat mengejarku…_

Saat datang kerumah paman usiaku 5 tahun. Paman memasukanku ke sekolah khusus, ia takut jika aku berada disekolah umum akan diejek karena kurang pendengaran dan tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Sekarang aku 6 tahun dan haus akan pengetahuan sangat penasaran, ingin tahu banyak hal karena aku tahu bahwa diriku tidak normal. Aku tidak mau diremehkan karena keterbatasanku dan tidak mau mengecewakan orang-orang yang mendukung juga menyayangiku.

Sudah satu tahun berlalu banyak kenangan buruk yang terhapus perlahan dari ingatanku. Dengan bantuan banyak orang seperti psikiater, psikolog, guru di sekolah, serta keluarga yang masih menganggap diriku layak hidup dan dicintai. Aku sering mendengar jika ada orang didekatku akan berkata kalau aku adalah anak perempuan yang tangguh, pandai dan tak pernah mau menyerah. Kini mimpi buruk setiap ditidurku tak pernah datang lagi yang membuatku harus menangis ditengah malam. Saat ini ada keluarga baru yang menyayangiku selalu memberi kehangatan dan senyuman disetiap waktu.

Hari ini aku dan paman seperti biasa berangkat menemui dokter di Rumah Sakit. Setelah _therapy_ dengan dokter psikiatri dan bertemu psikolog, aku akan menemui dokter favoritku, Ryuken Ishida karena dia akan memberiku buku cerita kadang juga permen untukku.

"Apa kau bisa mendengar jelas sekarang?" Tanya dokter tampan itu padaku.

"Ya-a" Jawabku dibarengi angguk cepat.

Wow! Ini alat terbaik yang pernah ku pakai. Suara yang ku dengar begitu jelas ditelingaku. Maksudku, volumenya sangat pas pada pendengaranku tidak kencang tidak juga pelan. Alat pertamaku yang kupakai sejak usiaku 2 tahun sudah tidak bagus untuk digunakan lagi karena, jika aku mendengar suara akan terdengar samar-samar tidak jelas. Aku lebih sering tidak menggunakannya setelah aku tahu cara melepaskan dan memasangnya kembali. Akan menyakitkan telingaku jika harus terus dipakai ketika mendengar teriakan memaki diriku yang keluar dari mulut ibu tiriku. Sekarang paman membelikan yang baru untukku agar aku bisa mendengar setiap suara yang aku inginkan termasuk saat paman buang gas, aku tidak mendengar bunyinya tapi menghirup bau busuknya. Paman akan pura-pura tidak melakukan hal itu didepanku, begitulah caranya bercanda denganku.

"Penelitian menyebut 4 dari 1000 anak yang terlahir normal bisa jadi tidak mendengar ketika beranjak dewasa. Seperti diketahui banyak faktor yang dapat menyebabkan gangguan pendengaran pada anak. Kasus Nn. Inoue termasuk salah satunya yaitu, pengkonsumsian antibiotik berlebih. Saya tidak tahu pastinya apa, mungkin karena riwayat ibunya yang selalu sakit jadi diberikan untuk mencegah infeksi penyakit. Walau tidak merusak seluruh bagian pendengarannya. Nn. Inoue tuli konduktif ya.. masih mendengar namun lemah, terdistrosi" Dengan tenang dokter Ishida menerangkan.

"Aku bersyukur kau masih bisa mendengar" Paman memandang padaku penuh arti, tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan ditambah dengan senyuman.

* * *

 _Aku ingin cepat dan semakin kencang berlari agar waktu yang penuh kebahagiaan itu menjemputku didepan dan aku bisa menggapai masa depanku…_

Arisawa Tatsuki, dia seusia denganku walaupun terlahir sebagai anak perempuan tapi tingkahnya seperti anak laki-laki. Rumahnya yang luas digunakan juga sebagai _Dojo_ tempat latihan karate karena kakek Tatsuki adalah atlet karate ternama bukan hanya di Jepang tapi juga di luar negeri berkat prestasinya. Onii-chan yang merupakan _denshi_ disini sering membawaku bersama Toshiro yang juga ikut berlatih karate. Maka sebab itu aku mengenalnya hingga menjadi sahabat baik Tatsuki.

Aku memang tidak satu sekolah dengannya karena aku di sekolah khusus tapi kami berjanji akan masuk sekolah menengah pertama bersama dan Tatsuki bersumpah akan melindungiku. Ia juga suka mengajariku membaca dan berbicara.

"Apa kau ingin mengikuti gaya rambutku juga?"

Kami sedang duduk pada anak tangga didepan dojo dan Tatsuki masih mengenakan baju karatenya. Aku menunggu Onii-chan yang sedang ngobrol dengan beberapa temannya didalam dojo.

"Aa-ku ak-an me-man-jangka-an-nya" Jawabku sambil memberi gambaran panjang rambutku akan sepinggul.

"Kau akan terlihat cantik dengan rambut panjang" Tatsuki menepuk-nepuk atas kepalaku pelan dengan tangannya yang keras.

"Be-naar-kaah?" Mata bulatku membesar.

"Hmm" Jawabnya bersama anggukan kilat.

"Sepertinya kalian semakin akrab" Onii-chan berdiri didepan pintu dojo dan tersenyum sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada.

Tatsuki berdiri memberi salam karate pada sepupuku "Osu! Aku pulang duluan" kemudian berlari kearah rumahnya tepat disamping dojo. Sikapnya akan sedikit aneh jika bertemu Onii-chan.

"Taa-tsu-kii-caa-n…" Panggilku.

Aku melirik pada Onii-chan yang juga meliriku kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya.

* * *

" _ **Putri cantiku, Orihime" Suara lembutnya menenangkan dan tubuh hangatnya memeluku.**_

" _ **Kau adalah anak yang tangguh" Okaasan mencium keningku.**_

" _ **Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa terus menjagamu" Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir.**_

 _ **...**_

" _ **Beruang mencari mangkuk madunya yang disembunyikan Panda" Otousan bertingkah kebingungan persis seperti didalam buku cerita, wajahnya lucu sekali.**_

" _ **Aku sedang sibuk Hime. Tolong jangan mengganguku!" Ia memintaku untuk bermain sendiri.**_

" _ **Apa kau senang jika Tia-chan menjadi ibu barumu?" Aku hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan itu.**_

" _ **Orihime! Jangan membuatku kesal dengan sikapmu" Aku ingin dipeluk Okaasan, aku merindukannya.**_

" _ **Maafkan akuuu!" teriak Otousan histeris lalu peluru menembus kepalanya.**_

 ** _..._**

" _ **Aku hanya mencintai Ryuji dan uangnya" ia tertawa.**_

" _ **Aku benci melihat matamu!" Pukulan itu menyakitkan mataku.**_

" _ **Aku benci rambutnya mengingatkanku pada mahluk pesakitan itu" Gunting ditangannya memotong mahkotaku.**_

" _ **Anak cacat sepertimu kenapa harus hidup didunia, menjijikan?!" Ia menendang pungungku "Kenapa kau seperti ibumu tidak berguna?!" Ia menginjak kakiku "Si tuli!" Ia menarik telinga kananku kasar "Si bisu!" ia menendang mulutku kemudian pergi. Aku menangis kesakitan.**_

" _ **Lolly, berikan saja makanan sampah itu padanya! Sebagai hukuman ikat dia masukan ke bathtub dan biarkan shower itu menyala sampai tengah malam"**_

 _ **...**_

" _ **Wah! K-k-kkau manusia" Aku melihat ia terkejut dan sedikit melompat.**_

" _ **Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya karena aku melepaskan sendiri alat pendengarku.**_

" _ **Yo. Pelan-pelan saja nanti kau tersedak"**_

" _ **Aku punya roti melon untukmu" Ia membuka tas dan mengeluarkan roti sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi ompongnya padaku "ini susu rasa strawberry. Kau pasti suka" Ia masih tersenyum.**_

 _ **Ia memberiku sebuah benda berbentuk bulat berwarna orange dengan tali warna senada yang bisa dikaitkan dimana saja dan jika diguncang-guncangkan akan terdengar bunyi bergerincing. Aku mengambil benda itu dari tangannya. Aku ingin berteman dengannya aku merasa nyaman bersamanya.**_

" _ **Anggap saja suaranya adalah aku yang sedang berbicara padamu. Jangan takut jika sendiri karena aku ada bersamamu" Aku membaca gerak bibirnya rasanya ingin aku terus bersamanya selamanya.**_

Bunga sakura yang bermekaran di bulan April menandakan awal masuk sekolah bagi anak baru atau awal semester baru untuk murid-murid tingkat berikutnya. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan bagaimana serunya menjadi murid sekolah _"normal"_ pada umumnya. Sekarang aku duduk dikelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama. Pada dasarnya paman tidak setuju aku masuk sekolah formal tapi sejak aku menunjukan kemajuan dalam banyak hal terutama dalam berbicara, paman mengizinkan. Janji dengan Tatsuki untuk sekolah bersamapun terpenuhi.

Aku berjalan dikoridor menuju kelas bersama Tatsuki disebelahku. Seorang murid laki-laki yang sedang berkumpul melihatku "Waah…Dia cantik sekali. Lihat itu…".

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?!" Tatsuki menunjukan kepalan tangannya.

Para murid laki-laki yang sedang berkumpul memalingkan pandangannya menghindari amuk Tatsuki.

"Ini salahmu. Buah dadamu terlalu besar untuk anak perempuan 13 tahun" Ia menekan-nekan dada kiriku dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Tatsukiiiiiii" Teriaku kencang hingga murid-murid yang lain melihatku. Tatsuki berjalan masuk ke kelas dengan pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Aku sekelas lagi dengan Tatsuki. Aku duduk di baris pertama tepat didepan papan tulis dan Tatsuki di baris keempat satu deretan denganku.

 _Aku masih berlari dengan kebahagiaan ditanganku dan aku akan terus berlari…_

"Toshiro-chan, ini bento untukmu" Aku meletakan kotak bento diatas mejanya.

Toshiro sedang duduk berbincang dengan teman-teman lelaki sekelasnya. Ia meliriku tanpa kata membiarkan aku berdiri.

"Hey, Toshiro. Siapa gadis cantik itu?" Tanya salah satu teman lelakinya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Apa perdulimu?!" Toshiro terlihat marah.

"Bisa beritahu siapa namamu?" Lelaki berambut keriting mencoba menggoda dengan menyentuh daguku.

"Cukup!" Toshiro berdiri mengambil kotak bento lalu menarik lenganku kuat.

Walaupun aku lebih tua satu tahun darinya, aku merasa dibawahnya. Ia sekarang lebih tinggi dariku dulu sewaktu kecil aku yang lebih tinggi darinya. Toshiro berhenti menariku didekat tangga kemudian melempar kotak bento dari tangannya, kotak itu jatuh berguling ditiap anak tangga dan menumpahkan semua isinya.

"Sudah ku peringatkan jangan pernah bicara padaku!" Ia masih mencengkeram lenganku kuat, aku mencoba melepaskan tapi tidak bisa "Kau menyebalkan!" Toshiro berteriak kencang didepan mukaku suaranya membuat dengungan di hearing aid ku, telingaku sakit.

Aku masih berdiri disana memandangi bento yang sudah tidak mungkin dimakan. Aku berjalan pelan dan membersihkan dengan tanganku sambil menangis. Apakah Toshiro-chan tahu aku membuat untuknya sebagai ucapan kalau ia sudah menjadi murid baru di kelas satu dan sebagai rasa bahagiaku bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Ia masih membenciku, tidak berubah walau aku sudah memohon maaf telah masuk dalam kehidupannya.

 _Adakah seseorang yang dapat menghentikan ku berlari lalu mendekapku dalam ketakutanku dan keberanianku…_

"Aku pulang…" Toshiro melepas sepatunya.

"Toshiro! Apa kau tidak bersama Orihime? Sudah jam 8 kenapa dia belum pulang?" Paman menghampiri anak bungsunya kepalanya kesana-kesini mencari.

"Mengapa tanya padaku?" Toshiro berlalu meninggalkan ayahnya yang cemas sambil coba menghubungi Jushiro.

Toshiro berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada didepan kamar Orihime. Ia memandang papan nama di depan pintu kamarnya yang bertuliskan "Toshiro-Chan" dibuat Orihime dengan tangannya sendiri. Jushiro dan Nanao juga dibuatkan dan sekarang ada di depan pintu kamar masing-masing. Sudah berkali-kali Toshiro membuangnya tapi tetap saja papan nama itu ada menempel disana. Toshiro mengurungkan niatnya masuk ke kamarnya, ia berjalan perlahan kedepan kemudian tangannya mendorong handle pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar Orihime. Ia menaruh tasnya diatas tempat tidur lalu mendekati meja belajar yang ada diantara lemari pakaian dan tempat tidur. kertas yang penuh coretan dilihat olehnya resep _omuraicu_ dan _korroke_ , catatan sisa uang simpanan dan pengeluaran belanja bahan makanan. Tangannya mengambil sebuah buku harian, dibukanya lembar yang diselipkan sebuah pulpen dan dibaca.

[ _Maafkan aku, Toshiro-chan. Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi saudaramu seperti yang sering aku dengar, orang tidak normal sepertiku seharusnya tidak hidup. Aku juga berfikir seperti itu tapi, Tuhan sayang padaku Dia menempatkanku dalam keluarga penuh kehangatan. Apa kau tahu, sakitnya tubuhku yang penuh luka ini tidak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan bersamamu menjadi satu keluarga. Aku sayang Paman, Bibi, Onii-chan,Nanao-chan, dan Toshiro-chan_ ]

Toshiro melempar buku itu diatas meja kemudian membalikan tubuhnya mulai berlari.

"Toshiro!" Ayahnya memanggil sesaat setelah melihat anaknya berlari.

Tanpa sepatu Toshiro berlari dan berlari, pandangan orang tidak diperdulikannya.

" _ **Aku tidak suka kau jadi Oneesan ku…"**_

" _ **Ada apa ditelinganya?"**_

" _ **Apa dia anak nakal? Kenapa tubuhnya banyak luka?"**_

" _ **Apa ayahmu bunuh diri?"**_

" _ **Kau bisu?"**_

" _ **Jangan pernah bicara padaku. Kau menyebalkan!"**_

Dibawah jembatan sungai _Karasu_ aku duduk sendiri. Aku diantar Tatsuki hingga depan rumah tadi tapi aku tidak masuk kedalam. Aku menuju kesini, ingin menenangkan pikiranku. Aku tahu Toshiro membenciku tapi tadi berlebihan. Mungkin aku yang salah memaksakan diri ingin dekat dengannya.

"Hey. Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam disini manis?" Lelaki bertopi dengan kedua temannya mendekatiku. Aku berdiri ingin berlari namun kalah cepat, aku diapit oleh ketiganya ditengah-tengah.

"Bajingan!" Suara yang ku kenal. Itu Toshiro, masih dengan seragam sekolah wajahnya penuh keringat, nafasnya cepat dadanya bergerak kedepan-kebelakang, kakinya kotor ia tidak memakai sepatu.

"Bocah tengik mau apa, huh?" Seorang dari mereka maju mencoba memukul Toshiro. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Toshiro pemenang pertama berturut-turut kejuaraan karate nasional.

Dengan rasa sakit akibat pukulan dan tendangan ketiga lelaki itu berlari tak karuan.

"Agh.." Toshiro memegangi perutnya.

Aku berlari mendekat "Ka-kau" aku ingin menyentuhnya tapi aku takut ia marah.

Tiba-tiba ia meraih tubuhku memeluku erat. Aku sangat terkejut dan menjadi senang karena ia mau memelukku.

"Maafkan Aku… Hime" Ia membisikan ditelinga kananku yang terpasang hearing aid.

Aku membalas pelukannya sambil menangis didadanya. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, bahagia menyelimutiku.

-TBC-

 **Original karakter : Tite Kubo Sensei**

 **Original cerita : Kanoko Tada**

Tulisan dengan _italic_ untuk suara hati/pikiran  & flashback.

Baca juga fanfic **Kanoko Tada** lainnya **My Happiness Is You**

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

Arigatogozaimasu ne… yang sudah baca, me-review, follow stories & favorite stories.

 **INOCent Cosioppeia, Rude, Grimmy Kitty, wowwoh geegee, JelLyFisH, Hime Yamanaka, rovvxhyo80** terima kasih untuk review-nya ^_^

Tetap beri Kanoko **#SEMANGAT** dengan **#meREVIEW** ^o^

* * *

 **Hearing Aid** : Alat bantu dengar

 **Denshi** : Murid karate tanpa tingkatan level

 **Omuraicu** : Omelet isi nasi, **Korokke** : Kroket


End file.
